Dear Diary
by Izumi Rin
Summary: "Setelah kehilangan orang yang kusayang, aku bertekad untuk memulai hidupku yang baru di sini, Mineral Town. Tapi, apakah aku sanggup untuk memulainya di perkebunan terlantar ini?" Pairing belum ditentukan, boleh minta sarannya? : Cerita cenderung lebih serius daripada Farm Story.


**Dear Diary 1  
**

_Sshh… _

Samar-samar kudengar suara desir ombak.

"A-Aku masih hidup...?" ucap ku lemah.

"Hey, _you_! Kau menemukannya terdampar di sini? Kau beruntung… Ayo, ikut aku!" suara lelaki terdengar samar-samar di telingaku.

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Aku berdiri sendirian di tepi kapal pesiar, memandangi langit yang penuh dengan bintang. Tiba-tiba, bintang jatuh melintas di hadapanku.**_

"_**Wah, bintang jatuh. Hey, kau berharap apa?", ucap lelaki setengah baya yang tiba-tiba berdiri di sebelah-ku; aku tidak pernah melihatnya, tapi kelihatannya ia orang baik-baik. Aku menggeleng kecil. **_

"_**Kalau aku.. berharap banyak makanan dan kudapan di hidupku. Ditambah hidup yang bahagia. Hahaha!". Aku bengong, lalu tersenyum kecil. **_

"_**Good smile... Aku bisa melihat masa depanmu yang cerah.". Aku terkejut sekaligus senang mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Kami berdua pun menghabiskan waktu memandangi langit.**_

_**Suatu malam, aku pergi menuju bar dan menemukannya duduk sambil memakan kudapan. Aku mendekat kemudian duduk di sebelah-nya. "Haha, kau mau menemani lelaki tua ini?" Aku mengangguk kecil lalu memesan segelas jus.**_

"_**Kau gadis yang baik. Tetaplah tersenyum. Kau masih muda dan siap menaklukkan dunia ini. Life is like a festival, nothing is forever. Lakukanlah selagi kau bisa." **_

"_**Hey, apa kau meninggalkan orang-orang terdekat mu? Kau hanya berangkat sendiri 'kan?" tanyaku. "Hmm, keluarga? Kekasih? Aku tidak mempunyainya. Aku akan menemukannya secepatnya." **_

_**Dia sama seperti ku. Selama ini aku sendirian, tanpa keluarga. Ayah, Ibu, dan kakakku meninggal karena kecelakaan hebat saat aku berumur 5 tahun. Tetanggaku menyerahkan ku ke panti asuhan. Selama di panti asuhan, aku tak mau terlalu dekat dengan seseorang; aku takut kehilangan mereka. Setelah menetap selama 13 tahun, aku pergi tanpa tujuan untuk menemukan takdir ku.**_

_**Dan di sinilah aku, duduk dengan orang yang baru ku kenal beberapa hari, yang kuanggap sebagai orang terdekat ku. Kami banyak melakukan hal menyenangkan bersama; berdansa di kapal bersama penumpang lain, makan di restoran bersama, dan hal lainnya.**_

_**Suatu malam saat aku setengah tertidur kudengar seseorang berbicara padaku, "Good smile, tetaplah tersenyum. Aku tak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menyemangati mu, walaupun aku bukan penyair yang sangat berbakat. Kau terlihat tidak bersemangat dalam hidup saat itu. Tapi, aku bisa melihat masa depanmu. Jangan menyerah…"**_

_**Setelah melalui hari-hari yang tenang di kapal, keadaan cuaca mulai memburuk, sampai suatu hari aku merasakan badai yang cukup besar saat aku berdiri di kabin kapal bersamanya, "Hmm, badai ya?" ucap si penyair. "Baiklah, ayo cepat masuk. Semoga semua akan baik-baik saja" ucapnya lagi. **_

_**Semakin malam, keadaan cuaca makin memburuk, para penumpang mulai panik. Para kru kapal yang berusaha untuk tidak panik menenangkan mereka.**_

"_**Kapten! Perhatikan kanan kapal!" ucap salah satu kru di ruang pengendali, panik.**_

"_**Ah! Tidak! Putar kuat ke kiri! Balik arah! Cuacanya sangat buruk!" aku meremas bajuku, lalu menatap si penyair lekat-lekat. Ia balas menatapku dengan tatapan pasrah, "Jangan berhenti tersenyum…" ucapnya pelan.**_

"_**AHHHHHHHHH!"**_

_**-Flashback Ends-**_

* * *

"Hmm, _I wonder if she alright_." Ucap lelaki berwibawa. Aku membuka mataku perlahan.

"Yah, aku melihat seorang pemuda menyelamatkannya saat ia terdampar. Hmm, 'pemuda', ya." Seorang pria bertubuh kekar berucap sambil tertawa.

"Oh, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja. Perkenalkan kan, aku Thomas sang _Mayor_." Ucap pria bertopi merah. "Aku Zack! Aku dan 'seseorang' menemukan mu terdampar di pantai." Ucap pria kekar itu. Aku mengangkat alis ku sebelah.

"Jadi, bagaimana cerita mu sebelum terdampar?" ucap _Mayor. _Aku pun menceritakan tentang orangtua ku dan kapal itu. "Oh... _That's too bad. I feel bad about it. _Tanpa keluarga? Hmm, Zack, bagaimana kalau dia tinggal di sini dahulu?" Tanya _Mayor._ "Ide bagus!" jawab Zack. "Biar kami antar kau berkeliling…"

Kami keluar rumah dari rumah super mini itu. Aku kaget mendapatkan bahwa tempat ini adalah sebuah PERKEBUNAN. Ada ladang yang cukup luas di sini. Tiba-tiba, "Whoof!" anjing kecil berlari ke arah ku. Aku pun menggendong nya. Berjalan mendekati ladang itu. Aku pun teringat ucapan penyair itu._ 'Hmm, keluarga? Kekasih? Aku tidak mempunyainya. Aku akan menemukannya secepatnya.'_. Apakah ia selamat? Aku tak tahu…

Aku pun bertekad untuk menemukannya juga, "**Aku akan mengurus perkebunan ini!**" ucap ku bersemangat. Yang disambut senyum lebar _Mayor _dan Zack.

Aku, CLAIRE, gadis berumur 18 tahun ini, bersama anjing ku, SHADOW akan mengurus perkebunan ini, sebagai seorang FARMER! Hari-hariku di… Mineral Town-pun dimulai… (plis deh, Claire. Enggak penting banget)

* * *

**A/N = Prolognya enggak asyik banget, ya? Pendek, karena baru perkenalan. PERSIS kayak di _game_. Saya harap cerita ini membaik di _chapter-chapter_ selanjutnya. Belum selesai sama _fic Farm Story_, udah bikin yang baru… ^_^ (minta ditabok) Kalau bisa, _Farm Story _saya _update _besok!  
**

**p.s **_**Mayor **_**sok pakai Bahasa Inggris :p**

**R & R please? :) **

**oh ya, saya juga lagi nyoba pakai ejaan Indonesia di fic ini, kalau rada-rada aneh, saya pakai _style _sendiri ke kedepannya! Byu-byu(?)!  
**


End file.
